Just a Dream
by Romance addict 16
Summary: AU Kori Anders couldn't be happier with her life, she's married, has a wonderful family, and amazing friends but what happens when Richard is called to the military? Full summary inside, Rob/Star.


**Hey uh this is just a one shot that wouldn't get out of my head and I wanted to type down. I decided to post it because well…I wanted to. This is more sad then I'm used to writing so if you've read any of my previous stories you'll know what I mean. This is another songfic and I used Carrie Underwood's song Just a Dream, if you've heard that song you can pretty much guess what this story will be about. I decided to do a series of one shots and will probably post more of them as separate stories though. Hopefully they'll be much happier or upbeat then this on so enough of my rambling and I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Summary: AU, Kori Anders has loved Richard Grayson for as long as she can remember and when they finally got married nothing could be more perfect. She had a loving family, wonderful friends, a husband that adores her, and more. Then when Richard is suddenly drafted into the army her life takes a turn…possibly for the worst.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood.**

* * *

Kori Ander Grayson was a nineteen year old girl who had recently been married to the love of her life Richard John Grayson. They had been best friends since the beginning of middle school and they had been inseparable ever since then, it was only a matter of time before they fell for one another.

It has been a few months since the wedding and the couple now lived in their own house in suburbs outside of Jump City... or at least they were supposed to. Their pasts have been complicated especially for Richard since both his parents had died when he was very young leaving him with an adoptive family; Bruce Wayne had taken Richard and his sister Skylar in months before he married his girlfriend Diana Prince.

He and his sister Skylar had grown close to their adoptive parents as well as very close to each other. Kori's parents were more distant from her and her sister Komi but her uncle Galfore was always there for her when her sister and parents were not. Unfortunately her little brother Ryan had also passed away so both has dealt with losses in their lives but they choose not to dwell on this fact.

They both have amazing friends who live close by and are either engaged or recently married as well. Richard's sister Skylar had been married as well to one of their friends Garth Waters, their other friends Rachel and Gar have also been married to each other.

Their other friends were as follows, Victor Stone, Karen Beecher, Roy Harper, Tara Marvoc, Jennifer Hex (or Jenn), Wally West, Kole Weathers, Joseph Wilson, Toni Monetti, and Alan Joto. Each had their own sweetheart in the group but we won't get to into that let's focus on Kori and Richard's lives.

Kori was now alone in her home and she has been for about five months now, it was the afternoon right now and the sun looked ready to set on the horizon. The beautiful red head was watching TV but glanced at the window every now and then hoping to see her husband getting off a bus or just walking up the pathway. She missed him more than words could describe and yearned for him to come home safe and sound.

**It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
**

Richard had received a letter a month after the wedding requesting him to come serve the army; he was being drafted. Although he didn't want to leave his wife he felt he had to serve his country so while he packed her broke the news to Kori who broke down crying.

He had held her throughout the night never letting her go, whispering comforting words in her ear. He had told her there would be nothing to worry about and he would be home soon enough. They spent his last two days with her never letting her go; she had called in sick at work those two days.

When the day came he was dressed in green cameo with a duffel bag on his back, he had given her a hug and kissed her deeply before boarding the bus. Kori watched her husband go with tears falling down her cheeks; she prayed to God he would come home safe and sound.

During the four months she had only received two letters both telling her he was alright but that was all. No phone call and no other form of contact and his last letter was two months ago and she had never been so frightened in her life. Every one of her friends had visited her, as well as her parents in law, as much as they could and her sister in law who also happened to be her closest friend visited every weekend with her husband. Still she missed him terribly and hoped everyday he would be there at home when she woke up, or he would be there when she came home from the store, anything.

The doorbell then rang, this broke Kori out of her reverie and she jumped to her feet rushing to the door praying it was Richard.

**And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand**

"Richard?" she asked when she opened the door but all she saw was an older man wearing what seemed to be a general's outfit. She was confused but greeted him politely and opened the door fully, her hand on the knob as she looked at him a bit questioningly.

"Miss Kori Ander Grayson?" he asked a letter in his hand. Kori nodded wearily, "Yes that's me." She answered worry now seeping into her tone.

"Is something wrong…is my husband alright?" she asked her heart hammering in her chest with worry for her Richard.

The general looked down and sighed sadly, "Here I was told to give this to you miss." He replied handing her the letter.

Kori took it and almost teared the envelope to shreds trying to get to the letter inside. She felt her stomach twist in knots, her heart was beating so fast, and a large lump formed in her throat as she feared the worst. Her eyes scanned he letter and as she reached the middle she felt her heart drop tears began to cloud her vision. When she reached the end her heart had shattered into a million pieces as one hand covered her mouth and tears spilled out of her eyes.

**Baby why'd you leave me  
why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream**

The man gave his condolences to her and bid her good-bye but she didn't hear him leave. She continued to cry she felt as though her heart was ripped out of her chest and she fell to her knees. The letter was in her tight grasp and she sobbed, "N-No Richard. Please don't leave me…don't go!"

"Kori?" a shout was heard she looked up to see her sister in law, Skylar running towards her worry etched on her face. She knelt down next to her, "What happened?" she asked trying to soothe her sobbing friend.

"R-Richard," Kori whispered her eyes shut and more tears slipping down her eyes like a waterfall. "No Richard." She continued to sob not even hearing her best friend next her.

"Is she alright?" Skylar looked up to see her husband.

"Help me get her into the house I'm not sure what happened." Skylar admitted. With Garth's help they both managed to help Kori up and lead her to the living room. "Kori please calm down what happened?" Skylar asked gently as the women next to her cried hysterically.

"Garth you mind-."

"No problem I'll get her some tea." He replied and Skylar smiled in thanks and nodded.

Skylar then turned back to her sobbing sister in law, "Kori please what's wrong, tell me?" she insisted.

"R-Richard." She whispered again, this time she looked up at Skylar and her emerald eyes met with Sky's crystal blue ones. Skylar was surprised to see how much sadness and pain Kori's usual chipper and bright eyes held. Kori weakly handed her the letter that was in her trembling hand and Skylar took it a bit hesitantly.

Skylar began to scan the context of the letter, her eyes began to grow wide with each passing words. Tears rimmed her eyes as she continued to read, "Richard." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Sky?" Skylar looked up to see Garth now looking at her concerned, he placed the tea cup down on the coffee table and went to her side, "What's wrong?" he asked taking her hand.

Skylar looked down at the note and more tears slipped down her cheeks she then looked over at Kori who had brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face into her knees. "I-It's Richard."

"Oh no."

"He…he's…gone." Skylar then closed her eyes and began to cry as Garth wrapped her in a hug.

**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray **

**Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart**

The word spread like wild fire and soon everyone knew of Richard Grayson's death. Kori would receive visits from her friends, family, co-workers, neighbors, and just about everyone. They would give their condolences or try and comfort the grieving women who lost the love of her life. Kori barley registered everything if she wasn't crying she was quiet and seemed almost lifeless so void of life.

Then the funeral took place, many loved ones came as well as their friends each consoling Kori and each tearing up over their lost friend. Diana couldn't stop crying over her son even if he was adopted she loved him like her own, Bruce tried all he could to comfort her but sadness of his own prevented him to truly comfort her. He too was sad as was his adoptive daughter, Skylar was as well she had also been saddened by this; she and Richard have been through so much together and for him to leave…it hurt her.

Kori who was dressed in a simple black dress and a small black kind of flat hat that had what looked like a small veil over her eyes. The veil was black obviously and Kori couldn't stop the tears that spilled out as the preacher continued the ceremony, the coffin laid out behind him. She was in the front row clutching onto a folded up flag one of Richard's comrades from the military handed it to her before the ceremony could begin.

She clutched it close to her heart and closed her eyes a breeze blew by and she could hear a voice, _"I'll always love you."_ It whispered and she opened her eyes and could've sworn she saw her beloved Richard but that image faded away.

Then she heard the gun shots ring and it felt as if that bullet pierced through her heart. It shattered in her ears and she felt broken and so lost without him close to her, "Don't go." She whispered so softly.

**Baby why'd you leave me  
why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream**

Memories of her and him together flashed before her of their happy times, the sad times, the silly ones, the angry times, everything. The times when they were just friends, the time their friends would tease them about getting together, the shy glances, the time Richard finally asked her out, their dates, their fights, their make ups, his proposal, the wedding, and finally the honeymoon.

They had looked to the future with such positivity and promised each other they would never leave the other. That their future would be happy and they would start a family someday and raise them with love and care. That their kids would grow up with people who love them and would never leave them.

Now all those dreams were buried with Richard and she cried even more, her beloved Richard…She loved him so much that when he left her heart ached every single day of every minute for him to come back. Now it was all for naught she couldn't get him back, that was it he was gone and this practically killed her.

As everyone filed out of the church Kori was left she would ignore anyone who asked her to go. When she was left alone in the service she finally stood up leaving the flag on her chair and slowly walked to the closed coffin wordlessly. Her jade eyes never strayed from the closed casket as she slowly climbed up the three steps that led to him.

She then stopped in front of the coffin she lifted her gloved hand and gently placed it on the smooth dark brown wood. Another tear slipped down her cheek and she closed her eyes as more squeezed their way through, they fell onto the closed coffin, "Why did you have to go?" she questioned aloud but softly.

"Please don't leave me." She begged her voice beginning to waver and more memories passed through her closed eyelids. "I love you…don't go." Her voice began to grow desperate.

"Richard." A little louder now, "Richard!"

"NO!"

Kori bolted up right in her bed sweat sliding its way down the sides of her face, her cheeks flushed and damp from her crying, her eyes puffy and slightly bloodshot. Kori was trembling now and her heart raced dramatically, "Wh…what happened?" she questioned placing a hand over her heart.

**Oh baby why'd you leave me  
why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream**

Kori then heard something it sounded like a…bus? She shook her head trying to rid herself of any lasting thoughts it was all a dream…or was it? Kori looked around frantically for any sign of Richard or any sign of that note she had to know was he still alive or…dead.

She threw off the covers and rushed to the dresser she searched through her drawers and chests and then looked in her nightstand. Nothing only the two letters Richard sent her two or so months back, it killed her not knowing if he was alright or not. "Maybe I should call Sky." She murmured.

Then she heard voice outside, "Who could that be?" she wondered and made her way to the window. She peered out into the inky blackness of the night and saw what seemed to be a bus, she squinted her eyes trying to get a good look at it. She then glanced at her clock on the nightstand and it read 3:15 a.m. Who would be up at this late hour?

Then she saw someone get off the bus with a large duffel bag slung over his shoulder, her heart leapt…no was…was that? She pressed her forehead into the glass and tried to get a good look at who just got off the bus. Then the man waved to the bus driver and the bus continued along the street but Kori was focused on the man left on the sidewalk, "Come on turn." She murmured impatiently. The streetlights on the sidewalks barley lit up the man's face but when he turn she recognized it instantly.

A smile bloomed on her face as her eyes shimmered with unshed tears, a weight on her shoulders lifted, her heart felt light and content again, relief flooded every fiber of her body. "Richard." She breathed. "Richard!" she then rushed out the door and down the stairs of their two floor house she ran down the stairs as the door know of the front entrance began to turn.

When Richard opened the door Kori almost tackled him in a hug wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, she buried her neck in the crook of his neck and began to cry. Richard discarded his duffel bag and tossed it to the floor as his arms wrapped around the love of his life tightly. He buried his face into her long auburn hair taking her in after being apart for so long.

"Shhh it's ok Kori I'm here it's fine." He murmured into her ear as he kissed her temple tenderly. Kori held onto him tightly as if he would leave again if she let go and tried to calm herself down.

"Richard oh thank God you're back." She whispered pulling her face away from his neck and looking at his sapphire eyes now. Richard smiled and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and then placed his hand on her cheek, Kori leant into his touch.

"I promised you I'd be back didn't I?" he asked and she nodded and threw herself at him again. He hugged her back just as tightly neither one letting go as they relished this moment happy the other is safe in their arms.

Kori's worries got the better of her she realized for the past five months she had done nothing but worry. Now as Richard held her she couldn't be more content more happy, it was all just a dream and now they could start to plan the future just liked he promised.

**Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah**

* * *

**I couldn't leave it as a sad ending I hate sad endings so I decided to make it a little more happier and warmer. I can understand the wait Kori deals with, the worry of her loved one not making it home safe, I have two family members in the Marines and I worry about them but they're ok we keep in touch. I give condolences to anyone who lost any loved one during a war be it the one in Iraq, Afghanistan, heck even wars previously fought. I would also like to thank our country's soldiers for fighting for us you guys are the true heroes and we could never be more grateful to you. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
